Dawn of the Dragons (rewrite)
by Life Death rabidlovingfangirl
Summary: I have been inspired to rewrite this story. The old one is still published here, but this new version of it is guaranteed to be better. More information on my profile. Description: The Spirit Twins, Lucy and Lacy, follow the call of a spirit to Hargeon one day. Where they shortly meet the Solar Dragons, Sting, and Natsu. Main Pairings: StingxLucy and NatsuxLacy Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lacy: Life doesn't own Fairy Tail!

Life: Please enjoy this reconstructed re-upload of Dawn of the Dragons. The original version just seemed too choppy and non-descriptive. It wasn't its own story, and I think that's why not many people made it past the first few chapters. Please give this new version a chance. I will keep the original up just so I can keep doing before and after revisions. I will have the next revised chapter up be tomorrow night hopefully.

Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting!

Stirring from his nausea induced state, he tried to get up as the train pulled into the harbor town. His pale blond locks fell into his sharp blue eyes faintly hearing as a stout man spoke to him and the salmon-haired lump of passed out flesh next to him.

"E-excuse me, sir? Are you and your partner okay?" The train conductor spoke looking down at him and his partner.

A soft groan escaped the blonde's mouth before a lump of dark red fur settled on his stomach stirred from its nap. A small yawn escaped the red cat's mouth before he began to poke at the blue fur ball settled on the stomach of the salmon-haired man. Faint mewls escape the blue maw of the other male cat.

"Natsu-san and Sting-kun don't need help." said the red cat.

The train conductor's eyes widened once the red cat spoke. The red cat stood up walking out of the train with the blue cat.

"Aye! This happens all the time!" The blue cat spoke pumping his tiny fist into the air. "Remember why we're here."

Those words seemed to stir the two young men from their incapacitated state.

"I am never riding a train again." The salmon-haired man groaned out.

"You always say that." The red cat said smirking.

"If the information we got is correct, then they should be in this town. Let's go." The blue cat said as he and the red cat turned back to the train. Their eyes widened as the train whistled and pulled away from the station carrying the salmon and blond haired males along with a shell-shocked train conductor.

"And there it goes~" the blue cat mused with a playful grin.

"Urk! Happy!" the salmon-haired man choked out.

"Lector! Get us off this crazy… ugh… Crazy thing!" the blond man growled trying to fight off his motion sickness.

"Sting-kun!" Lector wailed going after the train.

"Aye, sir!" Happy caroled purring happily as he followed Lector.

-And then-

An elder male with graying hair attempted to persuade the twins who had entered his store with Colors magic. It seemed that the younger of the two sunny blondes was enchanted with his magic. While the oldest was looking around with keen attentiveness.

"He has to be around here somewhere. I felt him calling out to me…" The oldest young woman mumbled gently.

"Nee-chan! These colors! They're so kawaii!" the younger twin exclaimed in utter joy. She had rich chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. Her long blonde hair was braided and cascaded over her left shoulder while her bangs hung over her right eye. She wore a gold t-shirt underneath pink overalls, along with pink wedges that had gold buckles. On her hips lay a pink and gold chained belt that held a ring of white and black keys. There were two white keys and three black ones. She also wore a pink heart necklace with a golden cursive uppercase 'L' in its center.

"Lacy, we already have one of those. We don't need to waste jewels on magical items that we already have." The older twin had the same hair and eyes. But half of her long blonde hair was tied up into a side ponytail on the right side of her head. Her navel was exposed by a white blouse with blue trim in the shape of a cross. She also wore a ruffled blue mini-skirt and white knee-high boots. On her hips lay a white and blue chained belt with a platinum key ring that held a variety of gold and silver keys.

Lacy pouted gently. "Then why did we come here, Lucy-nee?"

A gentle call tugged at Lucy's soul and she looked towards the glass cabinet and her eyes widened. "Lacy, is that what I think it is?"

Lacy looked to where her sister was staring at. "A silver key? Isn't that the little doggy key?"

"Yeah, I've been hearing his calls for quite a while." Lucy then turned to the shop owner. "How much?"

"20,000 jewels." The old man said with a carefree smile.

Lucy and Lacy shared a look before smirking. Lacy bent over the counter pushing her cleavage up as much as she could without spilling out of her shirt and she bat her big brown doe-like eyes. Lucy hiked her skirt up as she sat on the counter flashing a generous amount of her creamy thighs while pouting seductively. "Wouldn't you consider giving us a lower price?" they asked.

The old man smiled at them before opening his mouth to speak.

-And then…-

Sting perked up as he scented the air. "They must be close by."

Natsu got up from the bench he was laying on and smirked ferally. "Well then, let's go find them."

"Aye, but remember they don't know who we are. Or what they mean to us. So we act as if we aren't there for them." Sting remarked.

Lector nodded hopping onto Sting's shoulder while Happy shouted out in glee.

"We act as if we only came to find out who this Salamander imposter is those females keep on screaming about." Natsu said seriously.

Sting and Natsu then began to follow the sounds of screaming fangirls.

-And so…-

"Tch. That grabby old coot only gave us a 2,000 Jewel discount." Lucy grumbled as she and Lacy walked down the road with no destination in mind.

"Is our sex appeal only worth 2,000 Jewels?" Lacy wailed. She spotted a group of males around their age and got their attention by walking close to them. Lacy watched smiling sweetly as they drooled over her looks and body. "Nope, definitely worth more~."

Lucy then kicked a trash can which scared the group of males off. "I'll show that cheap bag of bones who's worth 2,000 Jewels."

"Nee-chan, listen." Lacy said as a group of girls passed by them.

Lucy quieted down as the group of girls were giggling about going to see a man named Salamander. She looked towards her sister. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Lacy cheered as she and Lucy followed the fangirls.

Soon enough, they came upon a gaggle of young women circling around a tall man in the middle. Lucy and Lacy pushed their way to the middle, eager to get a glimpse of the Salamander. Once through, they spotted a tall and slim man. He had spiked up short dark blue hair and small dark eyes. He had a strange looking tattoo on his forehead with thin, dark eyebrows. He wore red pants with vertical strips, a white collared shirt with dark red trim, and black loafers. Over his thin shoulders was an open collared dark purple cape with golden trim and a light purple motif on either side of each arm. He also had three golden bangles on his right arm, and several rings on his fingers.

Lucy's face grimaced in disgust while Lacy's face showed her confusion. The older twins heart started beating faster as her body moved her closer to the Salamander. And she knew by glancing at her younger sister that it was happening to her too. When the Salamander looked at them, he smirked cockily before walking over to Lucy.

Lucy squeaked uncharacteristically as the Salamander leaned over her. His foul breath invading her air space, but she couldn't resist the charm that was pulling her to him. Their lips were barely a centimeter apart before she heard a soft growl ripple through the noise of the squealing girls. She gasped gently as the Salamander was ripped away from her and blinked as a blond haired man took his place in front of her.

"Are you alright, beautiful?" the man asked her as he gently laid his hand on her blushing cheeks.

Lucy blinked out of her daze and noticed immediately that the spell she was under had broken. Concerned for her sister, she denied answering the tall blond in front of her as she looked around for Lacy.

"Don't worry. My brother has her." The blond hottie said.

Lucy spotted her sister hidden behind a pink haired man who was glaring at the Salamander. "Lacy, are you okay?"

Lacy nodded not trusting her voice to speak aloud.

Lucy sighed in relief before looking to the male before her. "Who are you? And why did you help us?"

"My name is Sting, and that's my brother, Natsu." The blond man replied simply. "Now answer my earlier question."

Lucy blinked surprised. "I'm fine, Sting-san."

"Who are you? And what are you doing using Charm magic on girls?" Natsu snarled at the Salamander. He was crouched defensively in front of Lacy who was watching him with soft admiration.

"You may know me as the Salamander." The Salamander said cockily as he got up dusting off his clothes.

"How gross." Said a small voice near Sting.

Lucy looked down seeing a red furred cat. "Did he just talk?"

Sting looked down as well. "That's Lector. And yes, he did talk. It might seem… unusual."

Lucy smiled gently. "Well I agree with Lector-kun. This Salamander is pretty gross."

A blue furred cat hopped onto Lacy's shoulder and purred. "You smell better than sakana."

Lacy giggled softly and held the blue furred cat. "Thank you. And your name is?"

"Aye, I'm Happy." Happy said nuzzling Lacy's bountiful chest.

Natsu turned to Lacy watching her with soft black eyes. "How about we head somewhere else before I pound his face in?" Natsu said holding his hand out to Lacy.

Sting looked at Lucy expectantly. "Well, what do you say? Want to get away from the creep?"

Lucy nodded. "We can treat you to lunch as thanks for saving us."

Natsu and Sting started to grow excited at the prospect of free food. The two young men nodded to Lucy's request and they all, as a group started to walk away from the gaggle of young women and the Salamander.

"Ladies, where are you going with such miscreants?" The Salamander asked following after the small group.

Lucy turned around and put her hands on her hips while glaring at the Salamander with her cold cocoa eyes. "We would much rather seek company in these two 'miscreants' as you so eloquently put it, instead of with you. Because they do not use illegal magic in order to get girls." Her eyes focused in on the ring with the pink heart design. Frowning, she gently tapped one of her golden keys and within a matter of seconds, the ring on the Salamander's hand fell to the ground shattered into pieces.

The Salamander blinked in confusion and shock while the young women around him blinked out of the admiration-induced daze. "What just happened?" He looked around to the women trying to get their attention.

As the women began to disperse and paid no attention to him, he turned back to the beautiful blonde woman with gold and silver keys. Only she wasn't alone. While her sister and the young men were steps behind her, there was another man by the beautiful blonde's side. He was a tall and lanky man with black hair and stern, beady eyes. A yellow-trimmed green shirt covered him along with red and yellow striped pants. But what was most odd about him was the fact that he was wearing a horse costume and held a bow by his side.

The Salamander blinked before realizing what had happened. "Why you?!"

Lucy tilted her head with a devious smirk on her plump lips. "Mad that I kept you from getting popular? I'm sorry, but maybe you should try being a real man and work for it." She then turned to the man at her side. "Thank you for your assistance, Sagittarius."

"It was my pleasure, moshi-moshi." Sagittarius said as he saluted her.

Lucy smiled gently as she dismissed him and he faded away into golden light.

"Lucy-nee is so Sugoi!" Lacy cheered on her sister.

Lucy turned back to the others and walked towards them. "Ah, I nearly forgot to introduce ourselves properly. My name is Lucy Seishin*, and this is my sister Lacy Seishin."

"We're known as the Spirit Twins." Lacy said as they all began walking again to a diner. "We travel from city to city helping who we can with our spirits."

Lucy led them into the diner and sat at a booth with Lacy right beside her. Sting and Natsu sat across from them while Happy and Lector sat in the Spirit Twins laps. Lucy waved a waitress down and told her, "Give these gentlemen what they want to order, please."

The waitress bowed and took the orders for Sting and Natsu.

-And so-

Lacy sipped on her milkshake humming happily as Lucy watched Sting and Natsu devour an abnormally large pile of food. "Ne, why were you guys in the square in the first place? You don't seem like the fanboy type."

Lucy blinked at her sisters surprisingly intuitive question. "Come to think of it. Lacy's right. You seemed much more interested in keeping us away from the Salamander. You didn't pay attention to any of the other women there."

She and Lacy watched as Sting shared a look with Natsu. Unspoken words passed between the two brothers before looking at the Spirit Twins.

"We were there looking for Igneel. We thought this Salamander might be him." Sting said.

"We should have known that it was another fake." Natsu mumbled. "That creep didn't look like a dragon."

Lucy blinked blankly as the words processed in her mind. "Did you just say-"

"A dragon?!" Lacy gasped. "But why would a dragon be in the middle of a town with people?"

The young men's eyes widened staring at the Spirit Twins.

Lucy face-palmed sighing softly. "They just noticed that, didn't they?" Shaking her head exasperated, Lucy got up paying the lunch bill.

"They're so kawaii, Lucy-nee!" Lacy nodded giggling gently as she got up after her sister. "Enjoy the food, dragon boys~."

Lucy waved goodbye as she dragged Lacy out of the diner.

-And so-

Natsu turned to Sting. "They're rather perceptive, aren't they?"

"Aye. That they are. I thought we were caught for a second there." Sting smirked. "But we'll see them sooner than they think."

Natsu smirked ferally once more. "Definitely sooner than they think."

-Chapter 1 End-

Life: So quick note- Seishin means Spirit in Japanese. The reasons why they have the last name Seishin will be revealed in later chapters. I was dissatisfied with the story after rereading from a reader's point of view. Pointing out all my mistakes and what I could have done differently. I still suck at fighting scenes, so I'll need to find someone to help me with those. Fairy Tail may be over, but it is still very much alive in my heart. No other anime can top it! I am re-watching the pre-tenrou arc episodes just to help me imagine what I could do differently concerning Lacy and Mizuki. So as always; read, review, favorite, and follow. Ja ne, minna.


	2. Chapter 2

Life: has it really been a year since I said I was going to rewrite this and never did? Well shit, I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry for the wait, you guys!

 _Thoughts only in first person_

-And so/then- indicates a scenic change or small time skip

Chapter 2: Fool me once, Shame on you. Fool me twice; Shame on me…

-Hargeon Public Parks-

I watched as Lacy played with some of the local children. I was laid out on a park bench reading through Sorcerer's magazine. How I longed to write for them someday. I longed for it as much as I wanted to be in Fairy Tail. Joining that guild would be a dream come true.

My eyes returned to the magazine while I hid my shudder. Someone was watching me. From the bushes to my right… From the feeling of disgust that my soul is reacting to, I would say it's the imposter from before.

I hid a mischievous smirk as I began to sigh loudly. "If only my sister and I could get into Fairy Tail. It's the absolutely best guild in Fiore."

The imposter seemed to pause before he leaped out of the bushes to stand in front of me in a 'cool pose'. "Did you say Fairy Tail? I happen to be from Fairy Tail myself. If you and your lovely sister come to my yacht party tonight, then I may be able to get you into the guild."

I sat up deciding to play his little game. If he wanted to try to deceive me again, then so be it. I'll teach him another lesson. "Salamander?! D-do you really mean it?" I must thank Spetto-san for her lessons in acting.

"Of course I do. I've been looking all over for you. Your fierce brown eyes as they glared at me were very sexy. I can't get you out of my head." The Salamander said.

I shuddered internally and was grateful that Lacy was still distracted by the children. "H-how very sweet of you." Someone gag me now, please. "You won't try using illegal magic to lure women to your yacht, will you?" I batted my eyes innocently at him.

The Salamander looked visibly offended, but I could read his soul. I could feel his cruel intentions. His goals were something that I wanted Lacy to have no part in.

I forced a seductive smile. "My sister has plans tonight, but I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if I went alone? I'm sure a big, strong man like you won't mind accompanying me tonight, right?"

The Salamander's eyes widened before smirking cockily. "I would be delighted in accompanying you, my dear."

"Well then, I'll see you tonight." I smiled and watched him leave just as Lacy came up to me.

"Nee-chan, what was that creepy creeper talking to you about?" she asked innocently.

"He just wanted to have a private chat with me tonight. To repent his creepy ways." I hated lying to Lacy, but it was for her own good. "Anyways, it's simply boring stuff. You wouldn't be interested in it. But you know I hear there will be a book sale at a store near our inn. Since I'll be busy, do you think you'd be willing to find some books for us to read during tomorrows train ride?" I asked her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you tonight? He's so creepy." She pouted with a worried look in her rich chocolate brown eyes.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll be fine, Lacy. If I'm in trouble, you'll be the first to know."

She relaxed as we clasped hands feeling the magic we shared flowing through our bodies in sync. The rush we felt as the Spirits we have contracts with rang with their agreement upon our silent promise to always look after each other. We were stronger together than we were apart and I could feel her anxiety over being separated from me even for one night.

I sighed, "The truth is, Lacy, this man needs to repent for his sins against womankind. And I simply don't want to endanger you in case my plan goes awry."

She squeezed my hands in a comforting way before opening her mouth to speak. "Don't you know, nee-san? It's always better when we're together."

I opened my eyes and grinned knowing she was right. My relentless need to protect her made me see her as a child; when I knew that she and I together were a very formidable team against any opponent. "Well then, here's the plan…"

-Later that Night-

They were walking along a street under the bright night sky before they heard it. A chorus of squealing fangirls who were gossiping about the Salamander they had encountered earlier that day.

His rusty-furred partner hopped off of his shoulder and landed on a banister watching the fangirls with a neutral eye. "Sting-san, is it really okay to leave them that way?"

Sting glanced at the females. "The infatuation spell should wear off soon enough if we give it time. By then this "Salamander" will have moved on."

His brother stopped walking as he listened in on the fangirls as well.

"Salamander-sama said he'd have a party on an extravagant ship." One of the young women pointed at a ship that had already set sail from the port.

Besides the bright lights and the soft melodies of fancy ballroom music, the ship looked a tad dingy if compared to being extravagant. All of which sparked suspicion within the minds of the Pink and Blonde haired brothers.

"It's said that he's promising positions in Fairy Tail for anyone who impresses him." The girls giggled.

A sharp crack sounded as the stone banister under Sting's palm began to crumble from the force of the magical pressure exerted onto it. "So he's going to use Fairy Tail to get what he wants?" Natsu growled softly.

"Then let's show him what we can do." Sting snarled before he trailed off upon seeing something bright within the air. "Natsu, is that?"

"I believe it is, Sting." Natsu watched in wonder.

"Well we can't let her have all the fun, now can we?" Sting smirked jumping onto the banister.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu growled passionately.

-And So…-

Silently landing on the deck, Lacy quietly said goodbye to her spirit which guided her safely. "Time to get this party started."

She closed her eyes as she felt a commotion happening below her. "So that's where nee-san is. Now, where are the girls?"

Lacy took a few steps forward before hearing the soft tinkle of laughter from women. "Here they are…"

Tapping a white key, a bright light shone forth and once it died down, a small girl floated in front of Lacy. Flowing white dress with a crystal ball nestled in her arms, the ghostly cat girl opens her grey eyes and short orange hair. "Nyan, you called, my lady?"

"Matagot, let's put this rescue operation underway." Lacy smirked.

Matagot phased through the floor beneath them and started pulling up women from the ongoing party while Lacy began preparing the lifeboats.

-Meanwhile…-

The soft tinkle of light laughter flowed from her as she watched the man across from her with calculating eyes. She pretended to sip her wine and once he looked away, she poured the wine into a potted plant that was by her side.

"Now Salamander, about Fairy Tail?" She began to ask while drawing his attention once more.

Lucy was dressed in a revealing light blue dress. She crossed one long leg over the other showing a generous amount of her creamy skin. Noting how his eyes trailed over the newly revealed skin, she deduced his intentions fairly quickly.

"Ah yes, but first a toast. Here, let me feed you some wine." Salamander drawled as he used magic to bring droplets of wine closer to her.

"How about we don't and say you did?" Lucy said in a snarky tone while flicking the droplets away from her.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, my dearest Lucy." Salamander frowned at her.

Lucy stood up and laid a hand on her hip close to her key ring. "I don't tend to be nice to those who like to drug women. Now, who are you really?"

Salamander sneered as he snapped his fingers. From all around the room, groups of thugs seemed to appear from nowhere. Salamander's smirk turned into a frown. "Where are the women?"

"Th-that is. It seems they've escaped." A goon stuttered out nervously.

This brought Lucy to smirk as he twirled out of the way of a good trying to grab her. She kicked him into the wall causing a hole to appear as water started to enter the ship. "Bye-bye boys~." Lucy ran up to the deck where she knew her other half was waiting for her. She heard running behind her as she burst onto the deck. "Now, Lacy!"

Lacy stood near the edge on the deck holding onto an inner tube and she reached out for Lucy. Lucy's fingertips grazed Lacy's as tendrils of purple fire wrapped around her stomach pulling her harshly away from her twin.

"Lucy-nee!" Lacy screamed out as Lucy was thrown up into the air before being slammed down onto the deck.

The air was knocked out of Lucy as pain racked her body. She cracked her eyes open seeing Lacy being cornered by some thugs and struggled to sit up. Her fingers brushed her hip and her eyes widened after not finding what she was feeling for.

She heard a soft jingle before he spoke, "Looking for these, my dear? I'll give them back if you do something for me in return." He gazed at her with a lecherous tint in his eyes.

Lucy slowly got up, her blonde hair shielding the burning gaze that she directed at him. "I'll give you the choice to give them back or face the consequences."

This made Salamander laugh as he tossed her keys in the air and catching them as if they were a toy. "These are useless without their wielder. Where you're going, you won't need them." He drew his arm back ready to toss them into the ocean. He attempted to toss them and found that his arm was bound by a glowing blue and gold whip. He looked towards the owner of it and was shocked to see that it was Lucy.

"Lacy!" Lucy yelled out.

"On it!" Lacy said as she quickly summoned Matagot once more.

Matagot possessed the thugs surrounding her mistress and used them to attack Salamander. Salamander quickly let go of the keys in order to defend himself his thugs attacking him. Lucy then utilizes her whip expertly to retrieve her keys. Hooking them back on her white belt, she turned back to Lacy and limped towards her. She grabbed Lacy's hand just as there were two resounding thuds behind her.

Lacy gasped, her eyes widening which prompted Lucy to glance backward. "Natsu-san? Sting-san?"

"What are you two doing here?" Lucy asked standing next to her twin.

"We just decided to drop in." Sting said.

The boat rocked due to the waves which then made the two brothers groan in discomfort.

Lacy stepped forward. "Are you two okay?"

"Don't tell me you guys get motion sick and came onto the ship without thinking?" Lucy sighed knowing she was right.

Their response was resounding groans which seemed to take all their energy just to produce.

Lucy then felt a weight plop down on her shoulder and turned her head seeing that Lector had landed on her. "Lector-san. Where did you come from?"

"The sky. The great Lector used magic." Lector boasted.

Lucy smiled softly before speaking. "Will those two be okay once we reach land?"

Lector nodded.

"Then that's all I need to know." Lucy said as she grabbed onto Lector and Lacy who held Happy and the inner tube.

"Urk… Go!" Sting managed to ground out from his sick form.

Lucy pushed Lacy overboard with the cats watching as they landed in the water before diving into the water.

Splash!

Lucy swam around making sure none of her companions were lost to the waves before she surfaced for air.

"Lucy-nee!" she heard from nearby.

Lucy looked towards the voice and relaxed seeing Lucy with both cats safe in the water. "Lector, Happy. Be sure to hold onto Lacy tightly. Things are about to get rocky."

Lector and Happy nodded tightening their hold onto Lacy as Lucy brought a gold key out of the water.

"You may hate me, but right now I ask for your assistance. In order to bring those aboard to the shore." She channeled her magic as she dipped the key into the water. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Golden light surrounded Lucy as a figure slowly appeared before her.

The figure was a beautiful mermaid that had long light blue hair and hard cobalt blue eyes. Her tail was blue as well and she had a voluptuous figure clad in a dark blue bikini top. Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight from the sheen of water that dripped from her. A gold and silver headband with a purple gem held her hair out of her face. Her ears were adorned with long, light blue crystal earrings. Her blue tail had three piercings and on her waist sat a golden belt. A tattoo representing her Zodiac symbol rested on her collarbone and she held an urn within her arms.

She turned her hard gaze to Lucy and scoffed. "It's not your day to summon me, brat!"

Lucy stared hard at her standing her ground metaphorically. "There are men on that boat who seem to sell woman into slavery. I refuse to let them get away!"

A glint appeared in Aquarius' eyes and she growled softly before beginning to use her magic. The gentle waves grew more furious as each second passed and soon enough they became tidal waves that sent the ship and those in the water hurling towards the shore.

Lucy coughed up ocean water before attempting to stand up. She then looked towards the water where Aquarius was. "Thank you for your assistance, Aquarius." She smiled gently as her spirit began to glow.

"Whatever, brat. Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend." Aquarius said.

Lucy nodded and waved her off as her spirit left back to the Celestial Realm. "Lacy? Report."

A groan sounded not too far from her. And from beneath a pile of seaweed and floundering fish, out came Lacy still holding Lector and Happy. "Still in one piece and conscious. She wasn't as harsh as she usually is."

"You call that not harsh?!" Lector gaped.

Lucy helped Lacy up as Happy wiggled out of her twin's arms to chase after some wiggling fish.

"Aquarius understood the meaning of my words. She let us stay conscious and safe during the tidal waves."

"It's why we landed in seaweed instead of the wrecked ship." Lacy commented.

Lector nodded just as Salamander and his goons started exiting the wrecked ship.

Lucy stepped forward but paused just as an explosion sent some of the goons sprawling. "What was that?"

"They're on solid land now." Lector said cryptically.

Lucy stared at the cat for a moment before realizing what he meant. She looked up watching as streaks of fire and beams of light blasted goons away left and right. They were coming closer. 

"Bora! What do we do?" A goon blurted out.

"Silence! You fool!" Salamander, now known as Bora yelled out.

"Bora of Prominence, formerly from the Titan Nose guild." Happy said.

"No, I'm from Fairy Tail! Can't you see?" Bora tried to convince the two blonds before him.

"You say you're from Fairy Tail? Well, that's funny…" Natsu said as he stepped forward, steam rising up behind him as the expression on his face could make a grown man flee in terror.

"Because we've never seen you around our guild before. Your stench isn't even remotely familiar." Sting growled out as wisps of light emanated from his body as he walked towards Bora.

"Wh-who are you two?" Bora gulped.

"Us? We're Natsu and Sting…" Natsu began.

"We're also known as the Solar Dragons…" Sting continued.

Both brothers growled and glared at Bora. "And we're from Fairy Tail!" The brothers threw their vests off revealing their guild marks.

Bora's eyes widened as he realized just how much he was screwed. "I-I didn't mean to…" Nora sneered using the pause to his advantage to try and blast them away with his fire magic.

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu and Sting made no move to dodge out of the way. She then realized the fire was being sucked into Natsu's mouth. "Lector, what's happening?" She softly asked the red cat that had made its way back to her at some point.

"That tastes absolutely awful!" Natsu said as he wiped his mouth grinning darkly. "Thanks for the food though."

"Fire won't work on Natsu. It's his element." Happy commented with a blank face.

Lacy took one look at Happy and shuddered starting to whimper. "Scary Happy is gonna murder me in my sleep with sakana!"

Happy didn't exactly redeem himself as he giggled eerily while chasing Lacy with a fish.

Lucy sighed glancing at Lector for further explanations.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled out a large stream of flames erupted from his mouth.

Lacy gaped in awe as Bora and his goons were consumed by the flames and the port became even further damaged. Lucy blinked as she was silently impressed.

Lucy looked to the side as Sting walked towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same. You're covered in sand and seaweed." Sting said as he pulled a string of seaweed out of her hair. "Why were you two on that ship in the first place?"

"Someone had to save those girls from those rotten souls." Lucy huffed while blushing softly.

There was a commotion nearby and Lucy glanced towards it in order to see that the magical militia had come to investigate.

"We should go." She mumbled.

"My thoughts exactly, Lucy." Sting said taking her hand. He pulled her along with him as they ran down a road.

"But what about-?" Lucy began to ask before Natsu caught up to them easily.

Lacy was held bridal-style in the Fire Dragons arms. "Where are we going?" the younger twin asked.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, didn't you?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy was rendered speechless for a few seconds before giving Sting a small smile as he looked back towards her for her response. Lucy looked at Lacy as they silently communicated. "Of course/Yeah!" The Spirit Twins said with enthusiasm.

-Chapter 2 End-

Life: I'm so sorry that this is a year late. A lot has happened, but now I'm no longer being held back by unrequited feelings. I'm going to try my hardest to be better.


End file.
